Eterna compañía
by Lululum
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien decide que para cumplir su deseo, no puede vivir o salir vivo del intento tan fácilmente? Porque para que la verdad salga a la luz...ellos tendrían que morir. ¿Como era que conseguían recuperar el valor y seguir adelante? Nine x Twelve / One-Shot.


**Zankyou no Terror y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su/s respectivo/s creadores: Shinichiro Watanabe, Kazuto Nakazawa, MAPPA.**

 **Dato:** La narración transcurre poco antes de la historia del anime, sólo por si acaso c:

 **-/-**

El plan está en marcha, y ya llevan cerca de dos semanas inmersos en cubrir cada uno de sus pasos: Planos, cámaras, bombas...

En fin, la _antesala del espectáculo._

Algo de todo esto que podría destacarse, o mas bien preguntársele a quien lo sepa, es qué podría estar sintiendo el par de jóvenes en ese mismo momento. Sabios, centrados y precisos, pero jóvenes al fin y al cabo, y que por ende -como la mayoría de las personas de su edad- deberían tener el anhelo de surcar sus caminos y alcanzar sus metas, vivir y sentirse satisfechos con ello, ¿No?

Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien decide que para cumplir su deseo, no puede vivir o salir vivo del intento tan fácilmente? Estos chicos, que han crecido juntos sin tener a nadie más que al otro, aferrándose a la vida gracias su ferviente deseo de justicia, no pensaron demasiado en ello.

Era mas fuerte el pensamiento de que, quienes fuesen los responsables, debían pagar por su sufrimiento; Por el suyo y el de todos los que tuvieron la desgracia de perecer a manos de la vieja organización que infringió sus derechos como niños, dejándolos sin la posibilidad de una familia, de la luz del sol, de vivir en paz...de vivir siquiera.

Porque para que la verdad salga a la luz...ellos tendrían que morir.

Aún así, y aunque todo vaya por debajo de la firme determinación de los muchachos, ¿Eso significa que lo demás no existe? ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás consciente de que harás algo _así_?

Por más que tuvieran su decisión tomada, era inevitable que cada cierto tiempo se les suscitaran ciertos pensamientos al respecto. Pensamientos que, a medida que conseguían alojarse en la mente de cada uno, se tornaban amargos y terminaban provocándoles más de un tormento, como si de por sí ya no vivieran uno.

Por un lado, está quien era el cabecilla de las operaciones, el que mantenía las piezas en su lugar, el más serio y distante en lo que a comportamiento se refería. Sus preocupaciones, dígase, la sensación de que su futuro no era lo que quería para él ni para su camarada, y de que en verdad quería vivir y seguir viviendo; Eran aplastadas y olvidadas forzadamente en algún punto de su mente brillante. Todo escondido bajo la calma en sus acciones, y su gélida mirada, tan fría como el hielo.

Y está su compañero, ingenioso y valiente, enérgico y quizás infantil. Lamentablemente su sonrisa y entereza eran el perfecto disfraz para la amargura en la que pasaba sus días, sumido notoria e inevitablemente en su propio mundo, quizá deseando vivir como los demás, ser como ellos y no pensar en nada más que en la paz que no posee y que desearía disfrutar junto a quien considera como lo más importante que nunca tuvo. En fin, horrores y pesares opacados por su radiante sonrisa, tan cálida como los rayos del sol en verano.

Ellos lo intentaban, de verdad que lo intentaban, y les funcionaba en ciertos períodos de tiempo. Sin embargo y pese a mantenerse lo suficientemente centrados en sus objetivos, no era inevitable sufrir caídas, dejarse invadir por el temor o permanecer en abulia. Desafortunadamente, estaban obligados a coexistir con el sufrimiento producto de su pasado y con sus sentimientos resignados del presente, que aún se negaban a aceptar un destino tan lastimero como ese.

Habían veces, sobre todo noches, en que el resquemor les pasaba la cuenta. No querían morir, no querían tener que sacrificarse a sí mismos ni sufrir el pesar de tan desgraciada tropelía. Entonces, ¿Como era que conseguían recuperar el valor y seguir adelante?

En una de las tantas madrugadas en las que ninguno de los dos puede conciliar el sueño, uno producto de sus pesadillas y malestares físicos, todos lastres productos del ayer; Y el otro, con la mirada perdida en las luces de la ciudad, acurrucado en su cama, mientras por sus ojos se escurren un par de lágrimas gruesas, pero silenciosas; Sintiendo que en momentos como ese la impotencia y dolor les consumen cada molécula en el cuerpo; Ellos saben que el otro sufre, saben que ninguno quiere vivir para morir. Quisieran no tener que sacrificar su vida para algo que ni siquiera debiera correr por su cuenta, si no mas bien por medio de la 'verdadera justicia'. Justicia que para su desgracia, no se dispone a proteger personas que no pertenecen a ningún lugar, como ellos, 'borrados del mapa' cuando eran sólo unos niños.

Quien se concentra en no pensar en sus malestares e intentar conciliar un buen sueño, oye de pronto a su compañero. Escucha el sonido de su llanto desde la parte de arriba de la litera que comparten, inútilmente oculto tras su mano que ahoga los sonidos provenientes de su garganta. Puede jurar que ve como el otro intenta alejar lo más lejos posible las ideas desagradables de un futuro próximo de su mente, para intentar concentrarse en su presente y dejar de sollozar. Se queda quieto, observando un punto muerto de la habitación, mientras le escucha gimotear, le invaden innumerables sentimientos que no hacen más que empeorar la culpa y responsabilidad que tiene hacia él, de arrastrarlo consigo a un escenario que, sea que esté lejos o cerca de ocurrir, es inevitable. No sabe cómo es que siguen con esta idea, si debieran seguir con ella siquiera, está cansado de ver como su querido amigo teme a lo que vendrá, y de saber que no hay una solución; Finalmente cuando lo medita y entiende, se aflige, sabiéndose esclavo del mismo miedo que afecta al ajeno. Y lo que mas quisiera es protegerlo, liberarlo de lo que les espera en un tiempo, pero no puede, su camarada se negaba a dejarlo solo, no desistía de 'hacer esto juntos'...de morir juntos.

Entonces ¿Qué podía hacer, si el temor hacia el futuro es el mismo? No lo sabe aún, tal vez...no hay que hacer nada, solo vivir el momento, pasar el tiempo que deba transcurrir junto a tan bella persona, hasta que ocurra todo y escapen por fin de aquella tortura.

Finalmente el muchacho se pone de pie, saliendo de su cama. Percibe como su compañero en la parte superior se percata y silencia por completo los sonidos procedentes de su boca debido a sus lágrimas, esperando no ser oído. Él suspira y se queda quieto por unos momentos, decide acercarse un poco al amplio ventanal de la habitación. Después de un rato en que se quedó de pie observando hacia la ciudad, el chico en la cama terminó relajándose, pegando su vista al techo u observando la silueta de a un lado de vez en cuando, aún sin dormir.

Pasados unos minutos, el adolescente recostado siente movimiento en la litera y seguido a esto, la figura de su colega se asoma a un lado de él dándole, honestamente, un pequeño susto. Una vez el pelinegro ve su rostro empapado en lágrimas, se dedica un par de segundos a contemplar por completo sus facciones; Intenta transmitirle sus emociones, hacerle saber con sus ojos envueltos en cansancio y preocupación, que sabía que estaba llorando. Sin darse cuenta, guía una de sus manos hasta el rostro del chico, rozando sus mejillas y secando con las yemas de sus dedos las lagrimas que aún resbalaban por sus ojos. Y por último, le regala una pequeña sonrisa, cómplice y cariñosa, de esas que solo le eran dedicadas a él.

\- _Ven_ \- Llama el pelinegro, indicándole que descienda de la parte superior de la litera. Una vez lo dijo, éste obedece, bajando lentamente la escala que unía ambas camas, su amigo esperaba de pie a un lado del mueble.

Ni una palabra, ni otra cosa. La calidez de los brazos del joven envuelven por completo el cuerpo del chico con ojos de caramelo, quien simplemente acepta la muestra de afecto, como lo hacía cada vez que era sorprendido llorando por el pelinegro, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del más alto y envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura del mismo, dejándose hacer cuando éste comienza a acariciar su cabello y le guía hasta la cama de abajo, haciendo que se recueste debajo de sus sábanas y de paso, haciéndolo junto a él.

Una vez allí, deshacen la caricia, quedando uno al lado del otro, mirándose fijamente. El de ocelos oscuros se dedica a secar con sus manos todo signo de las lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro del más bajo, mientras éste solo sigue detenidamente las acciones del otro. Una vez hecho esto, se dedican unos segundos para observarse, apreciarse con infinito cariño y decirse sin decirlo, que ahí estaban, el uno para el otro para ese momento y para cuando ya hayan abandonado la vida terrenal. Entonces vuelven a abrazarse, absorbiendo el aroma de y compartiendo el calor con el otro. Hundiéndose en un mar de comodidad y cariño.

\- _Buenas noches, Twelve_ \- Susurra el pelinegro, manteniendo sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo del más bajo y los ojos cerrados.

\- _Gracias...Nine_ \- Responde el muchacho, comenzando a sentir sopor sobre su cuerpo, preso de una infinita paz. Poco a poco cede ante el cansancio, cayendo profundamente dormido con la cabeza sobre el pecho del ajeno, aferrándose a él, como quien posee un magnifico tesoro que no soltará por nada ni nadie. Y él, sintiéndose igualmente pleno con la cercanía de su compañero. Con él, el futuro no le ponía ansioso y se disponía a aceptarlo como debía ser, dispuesto también a protegerlo hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitan. Pronto acompañó a Twelve, cayendo dormido con la persona más preciada que tenía en sus brazos.

Así era como mantenían sus fuerzas, preparados para lo que se avecinaba. Siempre juntos, hasta que algo mas fuerte que la misma muerte tuviera que separarlos de su mutua...y _eterna compañía._

- **FIN-**

 **Nota:**

Bien, yo de nuevo xD  
Esta vez traigo el segundo trabajo que he subido hasta ahora en mis páginas. Es el turno de este One-shot cortito pero creado con lov(?

Como incidencia, ahora estoy trabajando en un par de proyectos nuevos que probablemente me lleven más tiempo por la elaboración que quiero proporcionarles. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no quiera subir más One-Shots, lo que me lleva a que también he estado considerando que recibir propuestas y/o ideas no es mala idea, solo son ideas al fin y al cabo. Así que si alguien lo desea, siéntase libre de proponer cosas para futuros trabajos, todo es bien recibido y agradecido °v°

Eso pues, espero que haya sido de su agrado ;)

Nos vemos!


End file.
